The Iron Wedding
by The Fallen Spring Princess
Summary: So this takes place in the last book, The Iron Knight. This is Meghan's POV of the wedding. Someish spoilers and yeah please check it out. I suck at Summaries One-Shot


Hello readers! Well Sunday night I finished reading the Iron Knight at like 1 in the morning( which wasn't a smart idea because I had finals the next day but oh well Ash is worth it ;) I was so sad to see the series come to an end so I started reading the fan fictions. And it got me thinking that I should write one too! And thus this story was born! So on with the disclaimer.

**I sadly do not own the Iron Fey :( If I did then Meghan would probably end up with both Ash and Puck because I love them both! And who doesn't like a threesome ;) Just kidding.**

Ok I type to much so one with the story!

* * *

Meghan's POV

They say that if you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours, if they don't they never were. I never put much thought into this saying. But when I was laying in the Iron Realm dying I knew that I had to set Ash, my knight, my only love free. That day I understood the beginning of that famous saying, but the last part always worried me. What if Ash never came back to me, would that mean it was never meant to be? I knew I was the one who made him leave, but if I didn't then he would have died trying to stay with me and I couldn't let that happen. But that didn't mean I wasn't hoping he would find a way back. I only did what I did because I loved him, I will always love him.

But somehow he miraculously managed to go to the End of The World and get a soul just so he could return to me. He gained a mortal soul for us. I could have never imagined such love for someone.

Today was the day that we would make it official, to all of Nevernever, the love that burned between us. It wasn't easy planning the wedding. My father try to convince me out of the marriage, telling me that Summer and Winter were never meant to be together. But I was not part of the Summer Court anymore, I really wasn't sure if I was even truly part of his court at all. I was the Iron Queen and Ash technically wasn't part of the Winter Court anymore, so that law did not apply to us. Besides after all we have been through don't we deserve a happy ending? Despite the conflict between the Courts, everyone came to the wedding to support us (or maybe it was just because most of them owed Ash something).

Music played as I walked down the aisle to a new beginning. Even through all the conflicts we had, Oberon wanted to be the one to give me away and I couldn't be more happy. When I saw Ash standing there in a black and silver suit, my heart skipped a beat. He was going to be mine and no one would ever be able to break us apart again. It's funny how the ending of one story is the beginning for another.

As I stood at the alter I couldn't help but get lost in Ash's gray, silver eyes. They have never ceased to mesmerize me, those eyes like swirls of melting ice on a warm winter day. I could just loose myself in them. Every time I looked a him I could feel my breath hitch and I would start to fall in love with him all over again.

The priest's voice was strong and sturdy as he began. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of the Iron Queen and the former Winter Prince. Ash you may now say your vows."

Ash took my hands in his and begun his vows. "Meghan Chase I vow to be yours until the end. No matter what stands in our way I will always be there to protect and love you. Even I the entire world stands against you I'll be at your side. Because from the first time I laid my eyes on you I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You captured my heart from the beginning and now you have my soul. "

I could feel my eyes start to tear up as he spoke, but I promised my self I wouldn't cry. Taking a deep breath I started my vows. "Ash you are the reason I found the ability to believe in the impossible. I love the way you made life your own. You opened my eyes and helped me believe in the things I couldn't see. You showed me what living was for. And because of you I'm not afraid of what the world throws at us. As long as your there with me."

After I finished my vows Ash grabbed my face and kissed me with a passion that is impossible to describe.

After the wedding, when we were back home in the Iron Realm, Ash picked me up bridal style and carried me outside. He sat me down on the ground, under an iron tree. He smiled and began to kiss me passionately on the lips. I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle. His lips moved down to my neck. I was now lying in the ground with Ash on top of me. He sucked a little on my neck, making me gasp for a breath and arch my back. I took my hands and ran them under his shirt, over his strong muscular stomach. He groaned as my hands explored his chest. Finally we pulled away breathing deeply. As Ash helped me to my feet I tried to brush most of the dirt off my wedding dress.

"Meghan I love you." Ash breathed into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too my sweet knight. "

* * *

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Tell me what you think or how I could make it better. All kinds of comments welcomed! (except the mean ones this is my first fan fiction) So yeah click that button and you'll win a prize *she says shaking her head no*

So please review

~Sophie


End file.
